


Tempt Me Away From All That I've Ever Known

by The_Risen_Phoenix



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Crush at First Sight, Demons, Illnesses, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Risen_Phoenix/pseuds/The_Risen_Phoenix
Summary: When Nero found himself entranced by the boy at the Church, he found that he could not forget about him.He wanted so desperately to take him home with him.....take him to Hell.But there are steps that need to be taken, and Nero wasn't old enough to tempt the other boy away from his life as a human - not yet anyway.Will Nero be able to tempt V to leave the only life he has ever known, and follow him home?
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	Tempt Me Away From All That I've Ever Known

Nero didn't feel very well. Something about this place made his stomach turn, and his skin itch. But he had lost his father, and had decided to come in here to wait after catching sight of another little boy who looked to be about his own age, lingering within the building's foyer. He had decided to follow the boy inside, but had started to feel unwell as soon as he stepped foot past the ornately carved doors.

Groaning in pain, Nero fell to his knees; the adults surrounding him staring in shock at the white haired child that tumbled through the doors. Still, not one of them came to his aid, and Nero started to feel afraid. His father had warned him that some places were not meant for those like them, and it seemed as though Nero had unwittingly wandered into just such a place.

It wasn't until the little boy that he had seen earlier came to help him, that Nero started to feel better. The boy crouched worriedly by his side, speaking softly to the tearful boy before him.

“Are you ok?” The child asked Nero softly, hands hovering nervously above his shaking form.

Nero didn't think he would be able to speak, not with the pain in his body increasing the longer he stayed.

“Do you want me to help you outside?” The boy offered. “It can get a bit stuffy inside the church sometimes.”

Ah a church; that made sense. No wonder Nero felt as though his body was burning from the inside out. He had always thought that his father had been exaggerating when he spoke of the damage being on holy ground could do to ones such as them, but apparently he had been underplaying it.

Keeping his mouth clamped shut, Nero nodded to the other boy, shuddering as cool hands slipped around him and helped him to his feet. Nero staggered as he stood, the boy beside him stumbling slightly under Nero's greater weight. Together they slowly made their way towards the tightly closed doors, the boy struggling with them as he tried to hold Nero upright at the same time. Finally blessed coolness hit their skin, and Nero hurried as quickly as possible off of the holy ground.

He collapsed happily beneath a sprawling tree in the yard, the other boy following slower. Nero noticed that he seemed to have a bit of a limp, as he turned to observe him closer. He was, after all, the very reason that Nero had found himself here to start with.

The boy looked small and underfed, body on the too lean side, and looked frail. His hair was black, though something about the colour looked wrong to Nero; like someone had tried to cover the proper colour with dyes and charcoal. His eyes were the brightest green that Nero had ever seen, but there was something sad and lonely that lingered behind the worry that he was currently showing. His lips were tilted downwards in a slight frown, but even so, Nero could tell that this boy was not prone to smiles and laughter.

The boy shifted uncomfortably underneath Nero's scrutinising stare, eyes darting from the doors of the church and then back to Nero himself. He seemed to be satisfied that Nero seemed to be fine now that he was out of the stuffy church, and seemed eager to head back inside.

“Are you going to be fine?” The boy asked, fingers twisting together in worry.

“I'm fine. Thank you for helping.” Nero replied, wishing to keep the other with him. But before he could request him to keep him company, a side door of the church flew open, and an angry priest yelled from the door.

“VITALE! Where are you boy! You should be in here preparing for the evening service!”

The so named Vitale winced at the shout, smiling apologetically at Nero, before shuffling off towards the door.

“Bye!” Nero called out to the quickly disappearing figure. Vitale turned briefly, waving hesitantly in farewell, before disappearing behind the door.

Nero sat under the tree for a little while longer, before standing and making his way back out onto the street. He wandered a few moments longer, before his father appeared before him, relief painted across his features. Nero expected the scolding that he received, and didn't even protest at having his hand held; his mind being a million miles away, wondering if it was possible to build up an immunity to being on holy ground, because he wanted to visit Vitale again.

It was a few years later that Nero finally got the chance to visit the strange church boy again. Vergil had business in the area, and after begging and pleading for hours, Nero was finally granted permission to tag along – just as long as he didn't get himself lost this time. Nero had feared that his father would not allow him to come, but interference from Dante had changed his mind.

Dante had offered to take Nero under his own wing whilst Vergil was busy with business, and after a few silent moments where Vergil mentally debated if it would be worse for Nero to walk about on his own, or with Dante, had turned the other man's offer down and told Nero he could accompany him.

Holding back his grin of delight, Nero ran to his room to gather his things together. He made sure to rush, not wanting his father to change his mind and leave him behind instead. Into his little satchel bag, Nero put some snacks and books that he wanted to share with the other boy, as well as a few charms and protections that he had made to help him on holy ground. Satisfied with his stash, Nero raced down the hall back to where his father waited patiently, taking Vergil's hand as he slashed open a portal and stepped through.

They entered the human portion of the world in a darkened alleyway, away from curious or prying eyes. Stepping out onto the street, Nero was happy to see that they were not far from the church – it was perhaps a couple hundred meters down the street from their position. Vergil turned to Nero then, a stern look upon his face.

“Do not wander too far from this area Nero. I shall return in a few hours to collect you.” Vergil seemed to hesitate, before offering Nero a strange looking disc. “If you should find yourself in trouble, break this disc and it shall return you home immediately. It will also alert me if you have used it, so please be careful not to break it by accident.”

Nero nodded solemnly, taking the little disc and tucking it into his pocket. He waved as his father made a smaller portal, stepping through with a final wave at his son. After he was certain that Vergil would not be retuning, Nero quickly jogged down the street, and turned towards the gates hiding the church. Pushing the gate open, Nero went to turn towards the church, when a flash of movement caught his eye.

Turning towards the direction of the movement, Nero was surprised to see the boy lying beneath a blanket under the tree he had led Nero to once before. Stepping forwards cautiously, Nero soon discovered that the boy was sleeping. Worry started to fill Nero though, when he took in the slight flush upon Vitale's face; the way he shivered at each gust of wind; and wondered just why he was sleeping out here in the first place.

As quietly as he could, Nero sat beside Vitale, laying his own light jacket over the top of the shivering boy. It was around half an hour later that Vitale began to stir. He shuffled around hazily, though he seemed confused by the addition of Nero's jacket on top of him. Lifting his head to look around, Vitale's eyes finally met Nero's, a gasp tearing it's way from both boy's throats.

Vitale was terrified to be caught napping by this stranger, certain that he was going to get into trouble. As for Nero, he gasped as he caught sight of the other side of Vitale's face. The cheek was darkened and mottled with bruises, the skin surrounding his eye a deep purplish colour.

Vitale tried scrambling upright, before dropping down into a posture of servitude before Nero, further confusing him.

“I'm sorry My Lord, I did not mean to lapse in my duties to the Church. I accept any punishment that you see fit.”

Nero stared in disbelief at the prostrate boy before him; his words filling him with horror. Who would punish a child for falling asleep? Especially when they were obviously not well, like Vitale. Nero could see the illness in the other boy, had noticed that his limp was still present, even though it had been years since he had last seen him; surely that injury should have healed by now.

“It's....it's ok.” Nero uttered, unsure how to make the other boy get off of the ground. “I don't think you deserve to be punished.....and....are you ok?”

Vitale lifted his head in confusion, quickly gasping as he realised that he had made eye contact with a superior.

“My Lord?” He asked in a trembling voice.

“Your eye. What happened to your eye? And please, don't call me My Lord, my name is Nero.” Nero reached out to gently tilt Vitale's face upwards, scanning over the bruising.

“A punishment for not completing my chores My...Nero. It was deserved and I accepted my punishment willingly.”

“But, but why?” Nero asked bewildered.

“I was abandoned here as a child, and since I was born weak and strange, and no family wished to take me in. The Church has spent much money on raising me, and it is only fair that I repay them by helping out wherever possible. It casts a bad light upon the church if I fail to maintain the grounds to a high standard.”

“No one should ever hit you Vitale. You deserve better than this.”

“How do you know my name?” Vitale asked shakily. “And I am grateful for what I am given, and I can't ask for more. They didn't need to take me in you know?”

“Oh, I er heard someone call out to you the first time I was here.” Nero looked away with a slight blush.

“Oh you are that boy that looked like he was feeling sick inside the church! I helped you outside.” Vitale offered Nero a tiny smile, and he nodded in confirmation.

Nero wanted to spend more time talking to Vitale, but as he opened his mouth to speak, he could hear his father calling for him. Snapping his mouth closed with a frown, Nero pulled himself to his feet – frown deepening as Vitale shrank back from him.

“I'm sorry Vitale, I need to go now. My dad's calling me. I hope that I will get to come visit you again soon.”

Vitale nodded silently, offering Nero's jacket back to him, but Nero simply shook his head.

“Keep it; somewhere safe maybe. I feel like you need it more than I do.” Nero smiled gently at the boy before him. “Bye V!”

And then he was gone, running out the gates of the church, and out onto the street; leaving Vitale sitting there in shock.

'V?' He wondered to himself, shuffling quickly towards the gates also, wanting to wave goodbye to the strange boy. As he made it to the front gate, Vitale saw Nero run up to a man whom looked like he was his father; gasping as that man drew a sword and slashed it through the air. He watched as the pair stepped through, disappearing along with the portal. Something told Vitale, that Nero wasn't all that he appeared.

When Nero had returned home after that visit, Vergil had stared piercingly at him for long moments, and Nero had shuffled his feet nervously as though his father could tell that he had been to the church again. He breathed a sigh of relief when Vergil finally turned away from him, missing the suspicious look that was cast his way, as he ran off to find his uncle.

Dante wasn't normally too hard to track down; the man normally either in the training yard, napping in the lounge, or pigging out in the kitchens. This day, Nero found him napping; stretched out across one of the many lounges spread throughout the room, a swimsuit magazine laid open across his chest. Flicking a dismissive glace towards the magazine, Nero eagerly placed his hands against Dante's arm and shook him.

The older man grumbled as he was shaken; turning onto his side and showing his back to a frustrated Nero. Nero tried to tug him back over, but even in sleep Dante was a stubborn ass. It got to the point where Nero climbed on top of Dante, shaking and bouncing upon his person, until finally the older man couldn't contain himself, and burst into laughter. It was about that time that Nero realised that Dante had been playing a trick on him, and had probably been awake from the moment he had entered the lounge. He sat back upon Dante's side with a pout, not ready to forgive his smiling uncle.

“Hey kid, I was just playing. No harm right?” Dante cajoled him.

Nero merely huffed out a breath, eyes turning away from him. Rolling his eyes, Dante rolled over onto his back, catching the flailing Nero, who had not expected the movement.

“So what did you want me for Nero?”

Nero bit his lip in thought, not sure if his question was a good idea anymore. It had seemed like the perfect solution to his problem before, but now with his father becoming suspicious, perhaps it would simply get both of them into trouble.

“Nero?” Dante asked, face turning serious. “What's up kiddo?”

“Can....are you able to stand on Holy Ground?” Nero finally blurted out.

Dante's mouth fell open in shock, the question coming right out of left field, and leaving him floundering for an appropriate answer. In the end, Dante decided that the truth was probably the best answer.

“Yeeees,” Dante replied hesitatingly. “Why do you ask?”

“Can you teach me how to become immune too please? And....and something else too.” Nero stared up at Dante with pleading eyes, and the older man hesitated.

“Does Vergil know that you want to learn this?” Nero shook his head and Dante sighed. “I don't know if this is a good idea kid.....”

Dante trailed off as Nero's face fell. This must really mean a lot to him, but Dante really wanted to know why. If Nero could give him a good enough answer, well Dante just might risk Vergil's wrath to help him.

“Why do you want to learn?”

“I met this boy when we were out there last time,” Nero started. “He, he helped me and was nice.”

Dante snorted. Really Nero? This is why he wanted to walk across Holy Ground? For a boy?

“Kid, just wait until he leaves the Church to talk to him.”

“That's the thing Dante, I don't think he does leave. He said that he lived there....and,” here Nero paused, chewing his lip anxiously. “I think that they hurt him, and I want to bring him home with me.”

“You want to tempt the human into giving up his humanity?” Dante exclaimed in disbelief. Nero nodded slowly.

Demons didn't normally have the urge to tempt or turn humans until well into their second or third century of life. But for Nero to have the urge to tempt this human when he was only eleven years old....there must be something special about this human.

“I'll need to check this human out first, before I agree to anything Nero.” Dante stated, holding up a hand to still Nero's excited bouncing. “And if I don't think he is an ideal candidate to be changed or taken, then we won't do anything. Agreed?”

Nero nodded vigorously, wiggling happily, and all but ignoring Dante's warning. He knew that Dante would find the other boy just as fascinating as he himself did.

“Oh and can you make sure that he still has my jacket?” Nero asked. “I want to make sure that he's actually using it.”

Dante agreed eventually, but made Nero promise to tell Vergil that he had misplaced the jacket if he asked, and not tell him that he had given it away. He didn't even want to imagine just how furious his brother would be if he found out that Nero had been hanging out with Church boys and giving him his clothes. Dante could imagine that if he did find out, that Nero could kiss goodbye any chance of leaving the Underworld for the next ten lifetimes.

When Dante visited the human realm next, he made sure to stop by the Church where Nero's little friend lived. Approaching the hallowed grounds, Dante steeled himself before pushing open the gate. He had taken not even three steps forwards before he could hear the yelling coming from the back of the Church. Stepping forwards cautiously, Dante peered into the dimly lit building to find the source of the noise.

Inside Dante shuddered at the sight of the crucifix displayed proudly at the front of the Church, the figure hanging upon the cross seeming to stare down upon him accusingly. But it was the sight of the scene below the cross that really made his blood boil; an older man, probably one of the priests judging by his clothing, stood threateningly over a child who looked to be around Nero's own age. At a guess, Dante had to assume that this was the boy that Nero had asked him to check on. And from what he could see, Nero's fears that the boy was being abused was correct.

“Where did you get that jacket boy? Who did you steal from this time? Answer me Vitale!” The child was grabbed in a tight hold, the priest shaking him with every accusation.

“It was given to me.” Vitale responded quietly, eyes lowered to the ground.

Dante didn't like the look of meek submission upon such a young face, especially as it looked like it had been drilled into the child at a young age.

“LIES!” The priest screamed. “I've had enough of your lies!”

The priest's voice dropped into an eerily calm tone, one that sent shivers down both Dante and Vitale's spines.

“It would seem as though you need to be taught your place once again Vitale. I am disappointed that it has come to this once again. Now strip.”

Dante watched in shock as the boy started to remove his clothes, folding each piece neatly and laying them upon the nearby pew. He watched as he knelt in only his underclothes, back towards the priest, as the older man hovered above him clutching at his recently freed belt. Unable to stand watching motionless anymore, Dante stepped forwards quickly, intercepting the first strike of the belt upon the tender flesh of the child's back. Glancing down, Dante could feel his rage increase at the obvious older marks, showing the proof of previous punishments.

The priest glared up at Dante, belt still clutched tightly within his meaty fist, only to reel back in shock at the blazing red eyes glaring out from a slightly inhuman looking face. With a last glare down at the still kneeling Vitale, the priest fled, leaving the demon to devour the boy instead.

With a muted sound of disgust, Dante shook the belt from where it was wrapped around his arm, letting the leather fall to the ground with a dull thud. The sound seemed to startle the boy, green eyes turning towards him and opening widely in shock. Instead of screaming in shock like Dante had half expected, the child merely stared back at Dante tiredly with the look of one who had all but given up on life.

“You should put your clothes back on kid, before someone else comes in here and gets the wrong idea.”

The boy stared back at him with incomprehension, as though doubting the sincerity of his words and waiting for him to change his mind and take over his punishment, but Dante merely stared back at him calmly. Finally the boy rose from his knelt position, and Dante turned away as the boy shuffled over to his clothing, redressing quickly as directed and quietly informing Dante when he was finished dressing.

“Hey, Vitale was it?” Dante spoke gently, and the boy nodded in affirmation, though offered nothing further. “I'm Dante, and Nero asked me to come check on you.”

“Nero?” Vitale questioned. “The boy who gave me his coat? Why would he ask you to check on me. I am fine here.”

Dante stared in disbelief at Vitale's words, not sure if even the child believed what he was saying. After studying his serious little face though, Dante came to to conclusion that, yes, Vitale did think he was fine; that everything that had happened to him was normal.

“He was worried,” Dante started. “And V, kid, you know that being beaten isn't fine right?”

V again. This was the second person to have called him that, and Vitale felt a warm feeling settle within his chest, that someone had thought to give him a nickname. No one before this strange pair had thought enough of Vitale to bother giving him one.

“It's ok My Lord Dante, I deserved the punishment. I should not have accepted the clothing, as I am well provided for here.”

Dante glanced over the clothing that V wore, noting their threadbare appearance and the fact that they all seemed to be several sizes too large for him. His feet were covered in sack cloth, and he had no coat to cover his form – Dante glancing out the window to watch as rain fell heavily – and raised a brow at him. V lifted his chin defiantly, determined not to gain another punishment by complaining to this stranger.

Dante opened his mouth to argue, words stuck somewhere in his throat, but not a single sound passed his lips. This boy, he had his pride, and Dante would not take that from him. Dante could feel something from the boy, probably whatever it was that had drawn Nero to him, and he made his decision. He would help Nero to tempt this boy, and if he was unsuccessful, then Dante himself would try to tempt him, consequences and risks be damned. Death would surely be preferable to this living hell that V seemed to live in.

V stared at the man before him, a strange feeling passing over him as he stared and scrutinised his very being. But V had no time for the whims of the patrons of the Church, and so he shuffled towards where he had left his broom, before being accosted by the priest. Dante watched, noticing the slight limp the boy had, and wondering if that was something he was born with or if it was something that had been inflicted upon him to make him more malleable.

He called out a quiet farewell towards V, smiling slightly at the hesitant goodbye he received in response, striding quickly from the grounds and heading home. Just before he reached the gate, Dante turned around and marched back towards the rear of the Church, searching for a particular priest. He had a few choice words to share with the man about just how wards of the Church should be treated, and maybe he'd mention that he would be sending someone to check up on them periodically.

However, Dante was not looking forward to Nero asking about how his visit went – he didn't want to be the one to deal with Nero's famous temper when he found out about what had happened. And there would be no hiding it. Dante may be a demon, but even he hated being lied to.

To say that Nero had been incensed when he heard about V's treatment, would be an understatement. It had only been because he lacked a way to enter the human realm that saved the priests from his righteous fury that night – that and the pre-emptive headlock that Dante had put him in before he told him.

Vergil had passed by as the two tussled, though thankfully the other man just waved off their behaviour as them messing around. The brief scare of his father appearing had managed to break Nero from his blood lust, and he finally stopped struggling and started listening to what Dante had to say to him.

“Look kid, I know you want to go out and rescue V right now, but you aren't strong enough yet.” Nero opened his mouth to argue, but Dante merely raised a brow at the boy. With reluctance, Nero closed his mouth, knowing that his uncle was probably right. Probably.

“You need to train, and grow into your powers, and when you do that, I'll help you bring V here.”

“Why can't you just tempt him for me?” Nero whined, not liking the idea of leaving V there alone whilst he grew stronger.

“I don't have the connection you do to bring him here. You have laid a claim upon him, and now it has to be you, if you want it to succeed.. If I brought him over, he would most likely not survive the change.”

Nero hadn't known that; in fact now he realised that there was a lot he didn't know about tempting or changing humans. He had thought it was the simple task of offering the tempted something that they simply could not resist, either that or kidnapping them and bringing them to the underworld with them. Nero hadn't really thought about how he would know what to tempt V with, had thought that he could simply ask the other to come with him, and that V would come willingly. But he didn't want to screw this up – didn't want to be the cause of even more suffering for V, and so he would study with Dante and learn everything that he could until he felt confident that he could tempt V away.

“I'm going to save him Dante.” Nero spoke as seriously as any twelve year old could. “I am going to learn and grow stronger, and then we are going to bring him here where he can be free.”

“Yeah you will Nero. I'll make sure you succeed.” Dante promised.

When Nero next walked into the Church, he was eighteen years old, and had been training for the last seven years with Dante. Although he felt slightly ill as he passed through the Church doors, it was nothing compared to the feeling he had experienced as a child. Striding confidently through the doors, Nero's eyes instantly fell upon V's form, carefully arranging candles around the base of the crucifix.

“Hello V,” Nero greeted softly, not wishing to startle the other man. It didn't work though, V letting out a muffled shriek and dropping, the thankfully unlit, candle upon the wooden floor.

Hand raised to cover his rapidly beating heart, V turned towards the intruder.

“I'm sorry sir, but the Church is not offering services at this moment. But if you would like to sit and pray in solitude, I can resume my duties at another time.”

Nero stared down at V, taking in how much healthier he looked. Over the years, V had blossomed into a beautiful young man – though there was still something strange about his darkened hair – and Nero was blown away. Before he had wished to tempt V to follow him because he had thought that he had found someone whom he could become friends with, and later so save him from his harsh treatment; but now Nero wasn't so sure that he wasn't being tempted by V himself.

“V, I'm not here to pray.” Nero replied with a laugh. Imagine a demon praying to the Gods of Heaven! The very idea filled Nero with disdain.

“Nero?” V had looked up in surprise, taking a moment to recognise the handsome man before him.

And if V concentrated hard enough, he could just make out something very...other about the man. His suspicions from long ago once more rising to the fore of his mind.

“What are you doing here Nero? How can you even be here?” V asked quietly, eyes darting around to look for any of the priests. Who knew what they would do to such a young man of differing origins.

“I've come here to offer you a place in my house. To take you away from all of this.” Nero waved a hand around the Church; down at the dusty floors and the hundreds of candles V still needed to set out.

“I thank you for your offer Nero, but I am happy here.” Nero made a noise of disbelief. “I will admit that things weren't always as they are now....but after a visit by the Lord Dante, things have vastly improved for me. I cannot in good conscience leave them now.”

“What would it take for you to accept my offer?” Nero asked stepping closer, crowding into V's personal space. He raised a careful hand, cupping V's soft porcelain skin, and brushing his thumb against V's pouting lower lip.

“Even if I were to offer myself, would you still refuse me?”

V watched with wide eyes as Nero leant closer to him. His eyes fluttered closed as Nero's lips pressed against his own, leaving little butterfly kisses upon his lips. And when Nero captured his lower lip between his own, tugging lightly upon the flesh and begging for entrance, V's mouth fell open slightly to allow the other man entrance. V groaned as Nero's tongue slipped into his mouth, twinning sensuously with his own.

V had never experienced anything like this before. Never before had he been kissed, never had he even entertained the very idea. He had been raised to know his worth, and he knew that he was not a desirable partner for anyone. Untrained in any useful, paid skill, V was also handicapped – his leg having never fully healed after the accidental injury he had acquired from one of his punishments.

But here, now, with Nero, V could feel heat start to rush through his veins. The fire spread throughout his body, and a craving for more of the same started to fill him. V had totally lost his head, unknowing, or uncaring, if Nero was using his persuasion on him at this time, but wishing for more all the same.

Nero, Nero didn't know what was happening either. He had meant the kiss to be short; to tempt V with what he could have should he just accept Nero's offer. But as soon as he had drawn close to the other man, had smelt his scent, and tasted his lips, Nero had lost control. There was just something about this man that drew Nero to him, and he had to have him. Forever.

Nero pressed closer to V, hands trying to sneak beneath his worn clothing. V let out a little noise of pleasure, spurring Nero on, only to hiss and pull back his smoking hand. The sound broke V from his aroused haze, cloudy green eyes focusing on Nero's burnt hand. A sound of distress tumbled from V's lips, as he tore at the hem of his top. Winding the strips of cloth around the damaged skin, V couldn't bear to look up at Nero, not after what he had almost allowed to happen.

Intimacies were to be shared between a man and wife only, and never _ever_ between two men. That is what he had been taught all his life; what had been beaten into him long ago, after he had apparently shown a little too much interest in the strange boy who had come to visit him.

Nero stared down at V's bent head, wondering just what had happened to make the other man withdraw so fully from him. Had he pushed too hard too fast? Nero didn't think he had, but he had also not been in control at the time. He did however wonder just what it was that had burnt him, as he couldn't work out what had happened. It was only as he looked towards V once more, that he saw the other man clutching at a silver cross that had been hidden behind his clothing. As hard as Nero trained, there was no defence against holy items like crosses. It was just his luck that he placed his hand upon it, though Nero supposed he should have realised that V would carry one, having been raised within the Church.

V clutched at his cross, frantically begging his God for forgiveness for his indiscretion. He squeezed his eyes tightly closed, unwilling to be tempted once more by the beautiful demon who stood before him, and hoping that he would not be struck down where he stood for his sins. Minutes passed in silence, and V finally started to relax, tension seeping slowly from his body. Right up until Nero moved and he realised that he had not left, like he had hoped he had. V had to make Nero leave; he didn't want him to be struck down in this Holy place, didn't want the priests to make an example out of both of them.

“I think it is time that you left Nero.” V spoke quietly, eyes turned towards the ground. “It would be best if you did not return.”

V felt fingers grip his chin gently, his head being tilted up, until he had no choice but to stare into Nero's earnest blue eyes.

“I'll leave for now V, because you asked me to. But I'm not going to stay away. I'll keep coming back until you come with me. That's a promise.”

With a last fleeting kiss upon V's forehead, Nero turned and walked out of the Church. V dropped to his knees then, praying for the strength to resist temptation.

“Lord, please let me not be tempted beyond what I can endure. Let me have the strength to walk along the righteous path along your side....” V's voice hiccuped on a sob. “Nero....lead me not into temptation.”

The Church was dark and silent, only the sounds of V's helpless sobs filling the space.

Although he did not make himself known to V, Nero visited the Church frequently. If he allowed himself to be fanciful, Nero liked to think that V could tell when he was there. The other man always seemed to be looking around discretely, as though trying to pinpoint his location. Having asked Dante if V did that when he checked up on the other man, Dante had looked baffled by the question, stating that it was not possible for V to perceive their presence if they were hiding. But still, Nero felt like V knew when he was there, and that filled him with hope.

Nero wanted to believe V when he told him he was being treated better now, but he did not know if he could trust the other man to know what better was. But it seemed as though V had been telling the truth, and after asking Dante about how he had managed it, he understood why.

For the next two years, Nero kept to the shadows, wanting to be close to V, but not knowing how to do so when V refused to see him. The first time Nero had visited after their kiss, V had fled from him, a look of sadness and desperation painted across his pale face. Nero could not bring himself to be the cause of such an expression again, and so had hidden himself from human sight.

This last week had been terrible though. A plague had spread throughout the human population, the demons that had brought it about having been dealt with harshly. It had not been time for another calamity to befall the humans at this time, and Vergil did not like his plans being messed with.

V had been run ragged helping the priests and nuns attend to the sick, the pews filled with the afflicted. Nero had to watch as several of the nuns and priests also fell victim to the sickness, watched as V had to prepare their bodies for cremation – the risk of recontamination too high to bury them. Nero watched as dark bags formed beneath V's eyes, how his limp became more pronounced as his body grew weaker.

And then finally, Nero watched as V too fell victim to the plague. His already pale skin turning ashen, and his skin seeming to stick to his very bones as his body wasted away. Nero grew furious as the nuns and priests passed over V time and time again, to tend to other less sick individuals, and finally revealed himself.

V's hazy eyes fell upon Nero immediately, a small smile curling at the corners of his lips.

“And so you come to me on my deathbed. But as you can see, I no longer have value for you Nero. You should leave me to my eternal rest, where I shall burn in the flames of hell for harbouring such feelings for you.”

Nero felt his heart stutter within his chest at V's words. So V hadn't been able to get Nero out of his head either, had held sinful feelings for him also. Gathering V up within his arms, Nero held him tightly.

“You will always have value to me V. Simply because you are you, not for what you can give me or do for me.” Nero swallowed heavily, forcing out his words past the lump in his throat. “And I will not let you burn in the fires of hell, I will not allow any God to let your feelings of love be punished.”

V's eyes filled with tears, leaving trails of salt upon his dirty face.

“Nero....” he whispered, love filling him.

No one had ever cared about just V. It had only ever been about what V could do, or how he could be used for other's benefit. But Nero had only ever wanted V. Was this feeling love? V didn't know, and now it was too late. There was no more time to try to unravel his feelings, to live and experience these emotions; and V felt nothing but regret. He had let others' opinions rule over his actions and feelings for the entirety of his life, and it was only now on the brink of death that he had finally broken free.

“V....” Nero pressed his head against V's, desperate not to be denied again. “Please, let me take you away from here. Please come with me, I beg of you.”

V stared up at him with the brightest eyes that Nero had ever seen, and his chest began to swell with hope.

“You tempt me more than I can endure Nero. Your words tempt me to leave all that I've ever known.” V paused then, eyes trailing over the bodies filling the Church, the helpers tending to the dying and afflicted. “But I cannot deny that what you are offering is currently my heart's desire. So yes, Nero. Yes I will come with you.”

Nero sobbed in relief, burying his head into V's shoulder. It took Nero a moment to gather himself together again, lifting the almost weightless man into his arms and striding from the Church. The priests and nuns cried out in alarm, not one having seen Nero crouched there beside V, and panicked that he was removing an ill man from confinement. The terrible burning red glare that Nero sent them, made them retreat, all feeling fear fill them at the sight of a demon before them.

Once they had left, murmurs of how they had always known that V was evil spread throughout the Church, and not a single person defended him – not even those that he had spent his time and health healing and helping. Nero could hear every word being spoken, and their words and actions filled him with rage. If that Church happened to suffer from several disasters one after the other, well Nero didn't know anything about that. Thankfully Vergil had agreed to the disasters, after hearing V's story, he was almost willing to level the building himself with a few meteors.

V made the change into a demon nearly effortlessly. Nero had held a slight worry within his heart that he hadn't prepared the other properly, but Dante and Vergil had both reassured him that there was nothing to worry about.

Nero taught V about being a demon, and together they explored the feelings that had been growing between them while V was still human. The more time passed, the deeper they fell in love – though the very idea that demons could love, would have sent the priests into a days long rant on the impossibility of the very idea. That is not to say that everything was easy for them, V had a lifetime of being put down and punished for anything and everything he did, and had to learn to be more confident and assertive. He also had to overcome the teachings of the Church, and Dante was surprisingly the one that helped him out the most.

“They say their God loves all and that they should not judge, but do they not hate those that are different? Who love differently, or live differently? How can they preach love and acceptance by their God, if they can not even hope to do the same?”

V listened to Dante's words, realising that if he really had been made in God's image as he was taught, then how could who he was, what he felt, be so reviled? After that, things became easier for V. He loved Nero, and Nero loved him, and if that was wrong, well V just didn't care anymore. He had lived all of his life catering to other's expectations of him, and had never been allowed to think for himself before, but now he could.

Dante and Vergil helped support him, they spoke to him and let him come to them with his questions and worries. They gave him information and advice, never once shaming him for his lack of knowledge or thirst for information, and V had never felt so loved and accepted. And this was from the rulers of the Underworld. Not once in his human life had V felt such love, not from the Church who preached about love and acceptance on an almost daily basis.

Nero too had felt a change within himself. Although he could be considered quite a friendly kind of guy, he knew that he had a temper to match his demonic heritage. But now with V beside him, he had mellowed out and matured. Vergil felt pride as he watched the two together, overjoyed that his son had managed to successfully tempt a human at such a young age. And what a find V had been! Vergil couldn't believe their luck in finding such a treasure.

Nero and V lay tangled within the sheets of their bed, Nero stroking his slightly clawed hands down V's spine and causing the other man to shiver pleasantly.

“Hmm, are you trying to tempt me into another round Nero?” V asked huskily, drawing Nero's mouth to his own, claiming his lips in a teasing kiss.

“V, baby, you know you have always been a temptation that I could never resist.” Nero groaned, pressing his body closer to V's pliant body.

V said nothing in reply, simply drawing Nero down to lie above him, bodies moving together languidly.

_'You have always been the greatest temptation Nero, and I am glad that I surrendered myself to you.'_ V thought, just before his mind was overtaken by pleasure once more.


End file.
